


Il patto con il demone

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE – M/M – Il patto con il demone]«Datemi la mano, uno ad uno, ed esprimete ad alta voce un desiderio. Il fato deciderà quale esaudire. Chi sarà il fortunato... o lo sfortunato?»Questa one-shot è stata scritta per il p0rnfest #13 organizzato da Lande Di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Il patto con il demone

«Non mi piace questo posto.»

«Lo ripeti da quando siamo arrivati. Cosa c’è che non ti piace? Abbiamo buona musica, birra, e poi...» Alberto fece un cenno più che sgamabile verso le due ragazze e il fratello della rossa.

Stavano spremendo fino all’ultima goccia il neurone che condividevano in tre per capire quando premere il pulsante di uno degli aggeggi rumorosi che ornavano le pareti della sala. Finalmente la bionda si decise a spingere in avanti l’artiglio ricurvo e accolse lo sfarfallio di luci verde e rosse con un gridolino stridulo che sorpassò persino la musica assordante.

_Tunz Tunz Tunz._

Nel mezzo, qualcuno sul palco urlava come se lo stessero sgozzando.

«Da quando questo rumore si definisce musica?»

Alberto roteò gli occhi e le lenti a contatto giallo fluo brillarono sotto la luce al neon. Riccardo si chiese come facessero i suoi occhi a non esplodere con tutta la polvere che c’era in giro. Tossì quando una tizia con le orecchie da gatto e i baffi disegnati gli sputò in faccia una boccata di fumo che sapeva di caramella andata a male.

«Almeno ti piacciono loro?»

La bionda, Melania, Alberto l’aveva già reclamata per sé. La rossa e suo fratello pel di carota glieli aveva presentati lei come ‘miei buoni amici’, ma la verità era nascosta negli occhi di Alberto che giusto dieci minuti prima gli aveva rivelato di avere la soluzione ultima al problema della sua libido ballerina.

Cioè presentargli nel corso della stessa serata un essere umano di sesso maschile e uno di sesso femminile sperando che Riccardo si decidesse per una volta a sceglierne uno e scopare. Non che fossero brutti, anzi, ma la testa gli stava esplodendo, era stato trascinato fuori di casa con l’inganno mentre voleva solo spiaggiarsi sul divano a giocare, e per di più il pensiero del suo migliore amico che lo osservava mentre si dava da fare non lo rendeva granché predisposto alle nuove ‘amicizie’.

«Mah.»

« _Mah_. Mah cosa?»

«Questo posto mi sta facendo esplodere il cervello.»

«E?»

«E cosa?»

«Sei incontentabile. Ti faccio conoscere una ragazza e no stasera hai voglia di cazzo. Ti chiudo in casa con un ragazzo e no, non va bene. Vuoi fartele scoppiare?»

«Albi ti sei mai fermato a pensare che forse hai dei gusti di merda?»

«No, non direi. Melania è una gran figa.»

Sì, una gran figa di quelle che piacevano a lui. Alta, fisico da modella, tacchi vertiginosi e maschera di trucco in faccia. Pari pari alla rossa che gli aveva spinto in braccio e di cui il fratello era la versione maschile.

«Va beh, non fa niente. Prendi una birra.»

Riccardo lottò per tenere in mano il bicchiere in mezzo a persone vestite in ogni sfumatura del nero che sembravano provarci davvero troppo gusto a spintonarlo. Se non altro, la birra di quel chioschetto infilato in un angolo non era male. Doveva solo non pensare più del necessario alle mani che la servivano dietro al bancone e poi si asciugavano su uno straccio sudicio.

Alberto era perso a guardare ora Melania e ora il palco, dove un gruppo di deficienti vestiti con maschere luminose si agitava facendo finta di suonare. Si muovevano a scatti sotto le luci stroboscopiche, i led viola appiccicati alle maniche e ai pantaloni lasciavano scie convulse nell’aria satura di fumo. Il cantante sembrava a un passo dal perdere la voce, ma a giudicare dalla convinzione con cui Albi scuoteva la testa era proprio così che doveva suonare. Riccardo buttò giù un lungo sorso. Se non altro, c’era sempre il caro vecchio bere per dimenticare.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Melania, Luisa e Luca che tentavano di nuovo la sorte alla stessa macchinetta. Questa volta accompagnavano la ricerca della fortuna con ululati imbarazzanti. Voleva uscire, ma fuori dal tendone ci sarebbe stata solo altra musica assordante pompata dalle casse, oltre a una nebbia di fumo di sigarette vere di gente troppo dipendente dalla nicotina per preoccuparsi di dar fastidio al prossimo.

«Sì! Di nuovo!»

Melania abbracciò Luisa, che quasi cadde dai tacchi. Incrociò lo sguardo di Riccardo e gli fece l’occhiolino.

_Oh, no._

«Che fate voi qui da soli? Oh, posso?»

Senza aspettare il permesso rubò il bicchiere dalle mani di Riccardo e bevve senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Dietro di lei il fratello, deluso per essere passato in secondo piano, si stava facendo largo tra la folla mentre cercava di non perdere per strada gli occhiali enormi per quel viso minuto.

«Che cosa avete vinto?» si intromise Albi, che aveva appena salvato Melania da un capitombolo a terra e si era guadagnato un bacio sul collo troppo prolungato come ringraziamento. Luisa mostrò a tutti una sfilza interminabile di foglietti di carte

«Oh, abbastanza buoni per prenderci una birra e-!»

_«Che ne dite di fare un gioco, ragazzi?»_

_Che cazzo succede adesso._

La band aveva finito di suonare, e nei trenta secondi tra l’ultima nota stonata e la prima canzone lanciata a tutto volume dal DJ un sibilo si era fatto strada verso di loro. Nonostante nella bolgia facesse un caldo infernale, Riccardo fu percorso da un brivido. Questa volta fu Luca ad aggrapparsi a lui come se fosse una stampella. Puzzava di dopobarba spruzzato senza un minimo di criterio.

Era solo una macchinetta, di quelle che in cambio di una moneta sputavano fuori un bigliettino con scritta una frase fatta e misteriosamente applicabile a chiunque. La fabbrica ci aveva messo tutto l’impegno possibile per rendere la figura oltre il vetro inquietante: quello scheletro doveva essere di plastica, ma così sporco e rovinato era difficile dirlo con certezza, il sudario pregno di polvere che lo ricopriva sembrava gocciolare, ma doveva essere per forza un’illusione ottica. Tendeva le ossa del braccio verso chi lo osservava, la mano spuntava da un piccolo buco nella parete divisoria trasparente e giaceva aperta come ad aspettare che qualcuno la stringesse. Il resto della struttura era nero lucido, nessuna scritta, nessuna luce se non un piccolo led in alto che faceva risaltare le orbite vuote del teschio e il ghigno malvagio in cui la sua bocca sembrava essere contratta.

Un bellissimo effetto speciale.

«Un gioco? Che gioco?» Luisa si piegò in avanti, curiosa.

Melania invece, recitando perfettamente la parte della donzella in difficoltà, si aggrappò ad Alberto che fu più che felice di sorreggerla con una mano a tre centimetri di distanza dal culo. Luca, furbo come un carlino con la rogna, sbatteva le palpebre e boccheggiava.

Lo scheletro voltò il collo verso Luisa.

_«Si chiama ‘Il patto del demone’.»_

_L’intelligenza artificiale di questi cosi è sempre più sorprendente._

Riccardo si piegò a osservare il marchingegno, ma non trovò traccia di casse o sensori. Strano che non avesse attirato l’attenzione di più persone, ma era già un miracolo che la maggior parte degli spettatori si reggesse ancora in piedi.

«Sembra interessante!»

«Lu, ti prego...»

«Non dirmi che hai paura di una macchinetta da fiera.»

Melania gli fece il broncio e Alberto lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Luisa, invece, gli sorrise soddisfatta.

«E come si gioca?»

Lo scheletro parve guardarlo. Non era davvero possibile, ma lo stesso Riccardo si domandò se fosse una buona idea.

_Non fare l’idiota, hai paura anche tu di un pupazzo di plastica?_

_«Datemi la mano, uno ad uno, ed esprimete ad alta voce un desiderio. Il fato deciderà quale esaudire. Chi sarà il fortunato... o lo sfortunato?»_

«Che figata.» Luisa, incurante dello sguardo supplicante di Melania terrorizzata dal nulla, strinse forte le dita scheletriche.

«Lu ma pensa a quanti l’hanno toccata quella mano!» Luca si massaggiò la testa, probabilmente per smuovere la materia grigia.

«Ma stasera l’ho stretta pure a te e non credo che tu abbia toccato tanto di più pulito ultimamente.» un occhiolino, e il fratello si zittì.

«Allora, io voglio... voglio... Cosa pensi dovrei desiderare, Ricky?»

_Di rimanere muta per sempre._

«Non ne ho idea. Passare un esame?»

«Come sei noioso.» soffiò un ricciolo rosso via dalla fronte «Io voglio... Voglio... Voglio una macchina nuova! Blu. Ecco, sì, una macchina nuovissima e blu!»

Le dita si chiusero attorno alla mano di Luisa, che appena fu libera le pulì sulla poca stoffa degli shorts.

«Il prossimo?»

Luca, per non essere da meno, diede il cinque alla mano scheletrica. Il proprietario di quelle ossa sembrava divertito dalla scarsa intelligenza del ragazzo tutto muscoli.

«Io voglio... la pace nel mondo!»

Riccardo fu sicuro di aver visto il teschio piegarsi di lato in un’espressione di puro stupore. Poi strinse la mano di Luca e lo lasciò andare.

«Non è successo nulla.» sembrava deluso «Melania?»

«No, io no.»

«Dài.»

«No!»

«Faccio io per tutti e due.»

Alberto, in piena modalità principe azzurro, liberò Melania dal terribile mostro esprimendo il suo più grande desiderio.

«Vorrei trovare il vero amore presto.»

_Ti è caduta della bava._

Gli voleva bene, o non l’avrebbe sopportato per quindici anni da quando all’asilo si erano conosciuti dandosi una testata, ma quando si metteva in testa di rimorchiare diventava impossibile.

Melania, al contrario, pareva non aspettare altro. Riccardo roteò gli occhi; la testa pulsava ancora da impazzire.

«Ricky? Tu non desideri nulla?»

«Boh, sì, adesso ci penso.»

La mano era piuttosto realistica, per essere di plastica. Gelide e ruvide, le dita dello scheletro si strinsero attorno alle sue. Si guardarono negli occhi (o di quello che ne rimaneva, nel caso del pupazzo oltre il vetro) e Riccardo avrebbe giurato di leggere qualcosa dentro le orbite vuote.

_Voglio che succeda qualcosa che non mi faccia pentire di essere venuto qui stasera. Tipo la sega o il pompino della vita da qualcuno che non sembri di silicone._

«Ma tipo passare il prossimo esame sarebbe bello.»

«Come sei noioso!»

Lo scheletro ignorò il rimprovero di Luisa e gli sorrise. O meglio, la luce sopra di lui si spostò impercettibilmente per farlo sembrare un sorriso.

_«Molto bene.»_

«E quindi... adesso...?»

Melania, nonostante fosse l’unica a non aver giocato, tremava come una foglia.

_«Adesso ricordate solo che per ogni desiderio esaudito si richiederà qualcosa in cambio. Accettate il patto con il demone, tutti e quattro?»_

«Ovviamente! Siamo qui per questo!»

La luce si spense e il cranio si piegò verso il basso. Ogni tentativo da parte di Luca di rianimarlo a suon di pugni fallì miseramente, guadagnandosi un grugnito da parte sua. Anche la sorella sembrava delusa.

«Tutto qui?»

«Almeno è stato gratis.»

Riccardo schivò con nonchalance il tentativo di Luisa di aggrapparsi a lui per condividere la delusione. L’atmosfera del tendone si era fatta opprimente, la giacca di pelle che teneva in mano da ore gli stava distruggendo gli avambracci. Passò una mano sulla fronte trovandola più calda del previsto; la musica si intrufolava dentro le orecchie, sotto la pelle. Aveva bisogno di fuggire da lì prima di svenire o commettere una strage.

«Devo andare in bagno.»

Mentre passava di nuovo davanti alla macchinetta con lo scheletro dentro fu di nuovo sicuro di averlo visto muoversi da solo. Sembrava tenere nell’altra mano una piccola lastra di vetro.

O un cellulare.

_Ma che cazzo stai pensando._

Almeno al cesso il rumore era attutito dalle due porte pesanti come macigni che aveva dovuto spingere per entrare. Per essere un bagno di fortuna frequentato da gente di ogni età ubriaca fradicia o strafatta di maria era stranamente pulito: nessuna pozza d’acqua marrone per terra, solo poche cartacce sparse qua e là. Non osò lo stesso aprire le porte dei cubicoli, ma almeno gli orinatoi non puzzavano di topo morto. Anche le scritte volgari non superavano la decina, compreso un numero di telefono che prometteva magie e spettacoli pirotecnici.

«Forse dovrei proprio chiamare.»

«Chiamare chi?»

Fece un salto all’indietro, col cuore in gola.

«Oh Dio, scusami. Non volevo spaventarti. Pensavo fossi Marco.»

«E chi è Marco?»

«Il batterista. Doveva venire a portarmi un asciugamano.»

Riconobbe la tuta nera e le luci viola ora spente cucite sulle braccia e sulle gambe del ragazzo che fece capolino da dietro l’angolo, coi capelli bagnati e l’acqua che gocciolava giù per il collo. Riccardo trattenne il respiro.

«Be-bella la band. Belle canzoni. Sono un fan.»

Lo sconosciuto rise, poi tossì.

«Scusami, dopo un concerto la mia voce è quella che è.»

Il ragazzo lo scrutò da capo a piedi, soffermandosi sui jeans scuri e sulla camicia blu a cui aveva slacciato due bottoni per il caldo infernale. Piegò la testa e sorrise.

«Non sembri davvero qualcuno a cui piacerebbe stare qui.»

«Mi ci hanno trascinato.»

Sorrise di nuovo.

Era più basso di quanto appariva sul palco con la maschera da gatto in testa. Una matassa di capelli nerissimi, lisci ma spettinati, circondavano la testa come un’aureola. Una minuscola treccina pendeva davanti all’orecchio, sopra lo zigomo sporgente il giusto e le guance tondeggianti. Il naso dritto era coperto di lentiggini e gli occhi, grandi e allungati, brillavano di verde. Riccardo deglutì. Finalmente gli era sparito il mal di testa.

«Fammi indovinare, amici molesti?»

Annuì.

«Sono una piaga.»

Si grattò la tempia. Un po’ del trucco sugli occhi era sbavato e Riccardo provò la tentazione di pulirlo con un dito. Aveva la gola secca.

«Tutto bene?»

«Sto benissimo.»

Il ragazzo gli porse la mano.

«Piacere, sono Alessandro. Canto in una band che non hai mai nemmeno sentito nominare ma hai già capito che ti fa schifo.»

«Mi dispiace.»

«Oh non preoccuparti, lo capisco.» tossì di nuovo «Sei venuto in bagno a cercare un po’ di calma?»

Alessandro aveva fatto un passo avanti. Sotto la stoffa che lo ricopriva da capo a piedi i suoi arti erano sottili, il polso ossuto e bianchissimo risaltava sotto il nero della manica. Aveva dita lunghe, unghie ben curate dipinte di nero, non troppo lunghe né troppo corte.

Riccardo indietreggiò ma si trovò con la schiena contro al muro, quello su cui era scritto il numero di telefono. Da quando si erano accorti per la prima volta l’uno dell’altro, Alessandro non aveva mai sbattuto le palpebre.

«Come mai sei qui? Voi dei gruppi non dovreste avere, non so, una stanza dedicata per rilassarvi?»

«È piena di gente, quasi peggio che là fuori sotto al palco. Qui invece raramente entra qualcuno. Per quello ho pensato fossi Marco.»

Non parlava a voce alta. Al contrario, ogni parola era poco più di un sussurro suadente che andava dritto al cervello. Si inumidì le labbra e Riccardo si costrinse a guardare da un’altra parte, in particolare verso una porta storta che cigolava implorando pietà.

«Uh?» si era avvicinato di più e aveva voltato la testa nella stessa direzione «Ah sì, la porta. Devo dire di farla riparare prima che qualcuno si faccia male.»

Un lieve profumo di deodorante gli aleggiava attorno, inebriante dopo il costante assalto di profumi sottomarca e semplice sudore che aveva dovuto sopportare pressato tra la folla.

«Ma mi chiedo... Se il tuo essere capitato qui...»

Posò la mano aperta sul petto di Riccardo, terrorizzato che il cuore gli finisse in mano. Quel dannatissimo scheletro gli aveva letto nel pensiero! No, era impossibile. Era una dannatissima macchina! Plastica, ferro e luci. Nulla capace di leggere nel pensiero, perché non esisteva niente capace di leggere nel pensiero!

Eppure quel ragazzo, che a malapena dimostrava vent’anni, era l’inquietante riassunto di anni di perfezionamento nella ricerca su PornHub. Il suo amichetto nei pantaloni stava pensando la stessa cosa. Un bagliore di trionfo illuminò gli occhi di Alessandro, come se fosse la reazione che stava cercando di ottenere da lui.

«Se il mio essere capitato qui cosa?»

Non si sprecò nemmeno a rispondere. Si aggrappò alle spalle di Riccardo e si tirò su in punta di piedi per baciarlo. Gli tenne ferma la nuca col palmo della mano aperta e con le dita gli accarezzò i capelli ora delicatamente, ora tirandoli. Le sue labbra erano morbide, invitanti quando lo convinsero ad aprire le sue perché potesse accarezzare la lingua con la propria. Coi denti sfiorò il labbro inferiore di Riccardo, strappandogli un gemito dal fondo della gola.

Alessandro premette il proprio corpo contro il suo, strusciandosi mentre lasciava una piccola scia di baci lungo la mandibola ruvida di barba che non aveva avuto voglia di farsi prima di uscire. Tirò delicatamente un lembo della pelle del collo per poi avventarvisi sopra con ferocia. Avrebbe lasciato un segno, ma Riccardo non riusciva a chiedergli di fermarsi. Non riusciva a fare nulla, mentre come piccole scariche elettriche le dita dell’altro gli sfioravano la pelle dei fianchi sotto la camicia. Era bollente, nonostante nel cesso senza riscaldamento non ci dovessero essere più di una dozzina di gradi; il contrasto della pelle con l’aria fredda gli fece venire la pelle d’oca.

La testa, ora non più dolorante, era avvolta da una fitta nebbia che gli impediva di muoversi se non a una lentezza imbarazzante; a malapena respirava, e solo a ritmo con i baci sempre più spinti che Alessandro imprimeva sul suo petto a mano a mano che slacciava un bottone. Raggiunse l’ombelico e ci girò attorno con la punta della lingua prima che Riccardo trovasse la forza di parlare.

«Non...»

Con un movimento tanto lento quanto deliberato, Alessandro sollevò la testa per guardarlo dal basso della sua posizione inginocchiata, un sorrisino maligno sul volto. Sfregò la guancia contro al suo pacco, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

«Lo vuoi, no?»

 _Cazzo, sì._ Letteralmente.

Era tutto così assurdo. Un terzo del suo cervello, quello razionale, lo spingeva a stare in guardia: rischiava di essere derubato, o di prendersi una malattia. Un altro terzo, quello irrazionale, stava gridando in preda al panico perché la macchinetta demoniaca gli aveva letto nel pensiero e il ragazzo inginocchiato ai suoi piedi era quindi davvero un demone. Poi però l’ultimo terzo di cervello seguì ogni movimento di Alessandro mentre gli slacciava la cintura e abbassava l’elastico dei boxer con i denti e decise che sotto sotto non gliene fregava nulla di morire senza portafogli o di scoparsi un demone.

Alessandro si sistemò più comodo sul pavimento stranamente asciutto del bagno e, con le palpebre socchiuse, posò piccoli baci sulla pelle sensibile della coscia, non disdegnando l’uso dei denti quando Riccardo meno se lo aspettava. Ridacchiava a ogni sussulto che gli strappava, mentre con una lentezza esasperante si avvicinava sempre di più al suo cazzo che ormai era incollato alla vita e minacciava di esplodere. Quando tentò di spostargli la testa perché si sbrigasse, guadagnò in cambio solo un morso sull’indice e un’altra risatina. Riccardo piegò la testa all’indietro e fissò il soffitto pieno di crepe.

Alessandro tirò fuori la lingua e con tutta la calma del mondo gli accarezzò l’asta partendo dal basso e girandoci attorno. Il respiro di Riccardo si era fatto affannato, impossibile, perché l’altro adesso aveva preso a lambirne la punta, una sequenza di movimenti sinuosi e lentissimi che gli strapparono un grugnito imbarazzante. Alessandro rise e lo prese tutto in bocca.

Tutto tutto, fino alla base, fino a infilare il naso in mezzo a quei tre peli che dalla prima adolescenza non erano mai più cresciuti. Il respiro di Alessandro gli solleticava la pelle, la lingua che faceva su e giù rischiava di farlo impazzire.

Poi iniziò a succhiare.

Impiegò tutta la sua fervida immaginazione nel riportare alla mente scene schifose da film horror per non venire nel momento stesso in cui Alessandro tirò leggermente indietro la testa per poi riavvicinarsi di botto, ancora e ancora, per un numero di volte che Riccardo sperava non finissero mai. Era una sensazione che dall’inguine come una scarica elettrica raggiungeva il cervello. Rabbrividiva scosso dal piacere, appoggiato al muro per non cadere a terra come un cretino. Gli afferrò la testa e spinse, felice che l’altro non facesse storie nell’assecondarlo. Avrebbe voluto durasse per sempre. O almeno, per un altro paio d’ore.

Invece l’orgasmo lo sorprese pochi attimi dopo lasciandolo senza fiato, senza forze e con la vista appannata. Tentò di deglutire, ma la gola era secca.

Alessandro si alzò con un unico movimenti fluido. Da chissà dove tirò fuori il casco a forma di gatto che indossava sul palco e non appena se lo mise in testa i suoi arti si allungarono, il torso si assottigliò e prima che si infilasse le mani in tasca Riccardo fu sicuro di vedere degli artigli spuntare al posto delle unghie.

«Beh, immagino ci rivedremo presto. Ci devi un favore.»

«Cosa? Che cosa hai det-?»

Ma Alessandro non lo stava già più ascoltando. Camminando a larghe - e _inumane_ \- falcate verso la porta, rispose al cellulare che aveva iniziato a suonare con un _bip bip bip_ che trapanava il cervello.

«Sì senti fra’, è il settimo pompino che faccio stasera, mi vuoi dare n’attimo di tregua e farne vincere uno alla lotteria oppure devo staccare il cazzo del prossimo a morsi?»


End file.
